


Interludes of a Wallflower

by Storm89



Series: Spreading our Wings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Growing Up Together, Humor, M/M, One Shot Collection, POV Original Character, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily McCloud has been friends with the Novaks and Winchesters since forever. Now, she starts High School with them, hijinks and heartbreak ensues. One-Shot Series. AU High School Verse. Part 1 of Spreading your Wings Series. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Its the first day of school and Emily is already late.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school!

She was late.

Emily McCloud was late for her first day of high school. She barely sees her sister waving bye to her as she hastily waved back.

Her long brown hair bounced behind her in a braid ass he ran down the blocks. Luckily for her, the school wasn’t very far. At the front, she saw her two friends waiting for her and she waved at them.

“Sam! Cas!” she yelled out, the two teenage boys turning around and waving back at her.

Sam Winchester and Castiel Novak were friends she has known for years. They grew up with each other in the neighborhood and are neighbors. She was also friends with Sam’s older brother Dean, and several of Castiels brothers as well. She interrupted her thoughts when she got to the boys. Emily was only 4’11 and the boys were almost 6 ft. She griped all the time of how everyone was taller than her, which always gets on everyone’s nerves. 

“Well, boys? You ready for the first day as high school freshman?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Sam said.

“Then I suggest we hurry. The bell will ring at approximately at 8:50.” Castiel said, making Emily roll her eyes at his formal tone. But she just grinned at them.

“Well, let’s get ready for the rest of our lives!” she exclaimed as they walked into the school together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever Supernatural fic! I have jumped the bandwagon! 
> 
> Please be kind.
> 
> I decided to do an AU because doing canon is just too damn complicated.
> 
> So, I obviously had to make a OC, which is Emily McCloud, who is friends with the Novaks and Winchesters. This is part of series which I call “Spreading Our Wings.” Sorry for the cheesy title. Its 4 stories with all different stages of their life and through one-shots. Its mostly told through Emily’s POV. The other character’s will be named here, just be patient and it might take a while to update. I need ideas.
> 
> So, comments are loved! I don’t SPN, just Emily!


	2. Math Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Math Class is dull!

Emily was fiddling with her pencil as the math teacher, Mr. Riching or Mr. Death as he’s known around the student body, droning on about equations and algebra. She looked around the classroom with a bored expression.

Sam was taking notes down with a serious expression. She saw another friend, Charlie Bradbury , playing around with her I-phone. Castiel was in the back, watching the teacher raptured. Emily then lets her mind drift.

She has been friends with the Winchesters and the Novaks for years. Dean was a cool guy to hang out with and Sam was just as a big of a nerd as she was, so she got along fine with the brothers.

The Novaks were a little weird. The parents, Zachariah and Naomi, were very religious and cannot have children of their own. So they adopted.

But seriously…who adopts 12 kids and give them all biblical names?

She never met the oldest, Michael. All she knows was he was their golden boy and pride of the family. He was in a college somewhere. Lucifer was the second oldest and he was the exact opposite. He was the disgrace of the family and constantly looked down by his parents. Raphael was the third oldest, he graduated before she came here and he was a snotty, douchebag. Finally, the fourth oldest was Gabriel and he was something else altogether.

She absolutely adored him. He was funny, loads of fun and always had candy in his pocket. He would have been a senior like Dean, but was held back a grade because he was suspended so many times from his pranks. 

Emily yawned and drowsily closed her eyes. Maybe watching that midnight marathon of Stargate wasn’t the best idea.

WHACK!

Emily shrieked and fell off her chair to the floor. She gasped and looked up, seeing Mr. Riching glaring at her with a ruler in his hand. 

“Nice to see you in the world of the living, Ms. McCloud.” he said with a drawl, making her groan and stand up. 

“Please don’t roll your eyes, its impolite.”

Emily just clenched her teeth and went back to her seat, looking down at her notes. 

Oh, she really hated math.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is Emily in math class and I just had to put Death as a math teacher, it’s too funny. His last name is actually the actors; I thought it will be good. 
> 
> Just to clarify, he hit her desk, not Emily. Emily just got startled. This actually happened to me in the fifth grade, scared the crap out of me.
> 
> So, some new info in here. The Novak kids are all adopted and there are 12, I will introduce them later. I thought Zachariah and Naomi will be good as the parents, I just can’t place Chuck there. I put the archangels as the eldest because it makes sense since they were the oldest. Michael is the golden boy, Lucifer is the disgrace, Raphael is just a robot and Gabriel is a clown. 
> 
> I miss Gabriel! Bring him back!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN, just Emily!


	3. Nemesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a bad guy!

Emily was at her locker putting her books away when she heard a whistle. She looked to the side and smile.

“Hey, Bal.”

Balthazar was another brother of Castiel’s, a year older so he was a sophomore. She liked the blonde teenager; he was a lot of fun like Gabriel. She just had one problem with him.

Balthazar is a man-whore.

Balthazar flirts with anything that has a pulse. Almost every day, he has some new female latched on his side. Emily doesn’t comment on his love life, but she doesn’t like it.  
“So, have you placed yourself in the school hierarchy?” he asked with a smile.

“Yup, I’m gonna be a wallflower.” She said.

“Why?”

“Cause we wallflowers watch everything. We watch…and judge.”

Balthazar just rolled his eyes, making Emily grin. She then caught a whiff of strong cologne.

It was Straight to Heaven cologne, expensive. There was only one person that would wear that stuff.

Crowley.

Crowley was another neighbor of hers, he lived down the street from her and he is her nemesis. 

Throughout their childhood, he always teased. He made Elementary school hell for her and at Junior High, he was still at it. She finally had it one day and snapped, hitting him in the face…with a trashcan. Ever since then, there’s been a lot of animosity between them and whenever they meet, it was a standoff. 

She turned around and faced Crowley, who looked at her with a scowl. There was tension in the air as the glared at each other.

“Crowley” she sneered.

“McCloud.” He snarled.

“Crowley.”

“McCloud.”

“Crowley!”

“McCloud!”

“Novak!”

They both looked at Balthazar with a scowl, who just grinned at them and then back at each other.

“See you around, Crowley.”

“Oh I will, McCloud.”

They both stalked off in different directions, leaving a very amused Balthazar.

Looks like it won’t be a boring year after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have introduced Crowley and Balthazar in the story.
> 
> So, Crowley is her nemesis, a snotty teenage that wears suits and expensive cologne. Straight to Heaven is an actual cologne and its made out of rum and other spices, so it’s really strong. It’s also hideously expensive. Crowley is like Newman in Seinfeld and Emily is Jerry, so their relationship is like that, a lot of distaste for each other. Every time they meet and have a standoff, you could hear the theme music of The Good, The Bad and The Ugly. 
> 
> Balthazar is a good friend of hers and is also in the Novak family. I put him as a guy that goes around a lot because of that ménage thing in the show. Every time I think of Balthazar, I think either titanic or the ménage. His hatred for titanic will come later. 
> 
> So, Emily is a wallflower, she will watch everything that happens and judge.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN, just Emily!


	4. Home Ec.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily really hates Home Ec.

Emily sighed as she looked around the room, rolling her eyes.

She did not want to take Home Ec. 

Apparently, this class was a requirement and she had to take it. She looked around to see if she knows anyone, grinning when she caught someone. So she went right up and poked him.

“Hey there, raging Cajun.”

The student looked behind him and smiled.

Benny Lafitte is a friend of Deans, which also made him her friend. She likes Benny, he’s a sweet guy and she loves his accent. Along with Dean, he was a senior and has the bad boy persona; skipping classes and smoking cigarettes behind the school. What she thinks is the coolest is he has teeth caps on his canines, giving him vampire teeth.  
He was also one hell of a cook. 

“Hey, Em.” Benny said, “Didn’t expect you here.” 

“I had to take this class.” She griped, “So, what the hell are we cooking?”

“Bundt cake.”

“Goody.” Emily said, “Benny, could I please-“

“Yeah, Em. You could be my partner”

She sighed in relief, Home Ec. Just got a lot easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benny! I just had to put him in the story!
> 
> Yeah, I gave him teeth caps, a friend of mine in High School had them and it made him look like a vampire. I thought it would be cool to have Benny like that. I also put he’s a good cook because of that time he was in the diner.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN, just Emily!


	5. Lunchtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Emily meets Gabriel and they scheme

Emily sighed as she got her lunch; some type of lunchmeat with gruel on it. She looked around the lunchroom and grinned when she saw Gabriel by himself. She quickly went over to him and sat across him.

“Hey, whiskey-eyes.” She greeted “Wazzup?”

“Eh, not much.” He said gloomily, “My parents are fighting again, over Luci now.”

Emily grunted in sympathy as she nodded. Lucifer was always the disgrace tot eh family, mostly because their parents were a bunch of snobby, tight-asses and constantly dotes on Michael, since he was their “golden boy”. This caused a lot of friction between the two eldest Novaks. They were quiet for a minute, until Emily spoke up.

“So, got any business ideas?”

Gabriel grinned at her words. Every year, they think of a quick get rich schemes. When Emily was 12, they did a dog-washing business and a gardening business. Last year, they were running a secret gambling den in Gabriel’s basement with racing hamsters. 

“Ok.” Gabriel said, “I was thinking that during lunch, we sell snacks.”

“Snacks, huh?”

“Yeah, we snack for a dollar apiece, two dollars apiece.” 

“Ah huh.” Emily said as she tried to swat a fly away, “And where do we get these snacks”

“We’ll buy them.”

“So, let me get this straight. We are gonna spend money on snacks, which we are gonna resell, for what, less than that?”

Gabriel nodded. 

“That’s the dumbest thing I ever-“she started to say, and then suddenly gagged. She coughed as she slapped her hand against the table.

“What? What’s wrong?!” Gabriel asked frantically.

“I-I think I swallowed a fly.” She said, “I think I swallowed a fly!”

She then got up quickly, knocking over her tray.

“What do I do?” she yelled out, “What can happen?!”

“Go to the nurses’ office!” Gabriel said, watching as Emily ran out, nearly knocking over a couple of people. Gabriel sighed as he thought of his snack plan.

Back to the drawing board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter with Emily and Gabriel.
> 
> They are an interesting pair, like Newman and Kramer. They are constantly thinking of ideas of how to get rich, but they never really follow through. The snack idea actually came from my boyfriend, who did that when he was in Junior High.
> 
> The fly idea I got from Seinfeld, with George freaking out. I could just see Emily doing that.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN, just Emily!


	6. Catherine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Emily loves her big sis alot

Emily entered her home, kicking her shoes off at the door.

“Hey, I’m home!”

“I’m in the kitchen!”

She went and smiled, seeing her big sister, Catherine, cooking some pasta. Catherine is about 5’4 with curly brown hair that stopped at her chin and brown eyes with square glasses around them. She was a little chubby, but other than that she had a good figure.

“How was the first day of school?” Catherine asked.

“It was ok. I saw my boys and…Crowley.” She growled making Catherine roll her eyes, knowing the feud between the two teenagers. 

Catherine is 15 years older then Emily and practically raised her when their mother walked out on them when Emily was four. They had no father or any other relatives to go to, but luckily, Catherine were good friends with Harvelle’s, who really helped them out. Catherine works for an insurance company, so she works from home most of the time,  
mostly to take care of Emily. Emily loves and really appreciates all that her sister has done for her.

“I got Home Ec. I partnered up with Benny.”

“The French kid? Huh, that ought to make things easier.”

“Yeah, I also fell asleep at math class. Mr.Riching woke me up with a ruler.”

Catherine blinked at her statement.

“What?”

“He hit the desk with the ruler, it scared the crap out of me, so I fell out of my seat.”

Catherine stared at her for a moment, and then burst out laughing, making Emily roll her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is another OC I introduced, Catherine, Emily’s big sis. I decided to put Emily having a sister who raises her, kinda like Dean with Sam. So she has something she can identify with the Winchesters.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN, just Emily and Catherine!


	7. Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily worries about her boys.

Emily was walking around the bock around six at night. She likes these walks, she always feels restless and needed to burn some energy. She then stopped at the Winchesters mailbox and looked at their house.

She knew the Winchesters for a long time, since she was little and went to kindergarten with Sam. They became best friends, along with Castiel and then more people became part of their group. She smiled when she saw the Impala in the driveway, knowing she’s Dean’s pride and joy.

She sighed, knowing from what Sam has told her (and hearing it from elsewhere) that their whole world changed the day their mother died in a house fire when Sam was a baby. All she knew it was bad wiring or something, but she knows that Mary Winchester died saving her children that night.

It destroyed a part of their father, John, who she knew is a cop or was one; she’s still not sure of that. He’s been drinking since then and it has been having serious repercussions on his boys, especially Dean. If it wasn’t for Bobby or the Harvelle’s, they would have been in the foster care system. It also made Dean, who took it upon himself to take care of Sam.

Hell, he practically raised Sam. It was one of the reasons why her and Catherine were so close to the Winchesters, they know the feeling all too well.

She sighed as she looked back at their home, praying her boys will be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is my storyline with the Winchester, their ma died when they were little and their Dad is a cop who’s drunk half the time. Dean raised Sam, so he knows how it feels with the McClouds, with Catherine raising Emily.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN, just Emily!


	8. Board Games and Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily watches and epic game of Risk between two brothers.

Emily knocked on the Novaks door, heard a yell, “Come in!” and entered. She then raised an eyebrow at the scene.

Gabriel and Balthazar seemed to be playing a board game on their kitchen table with their war faces on.

“Uh, hey guys, wazzup?”

“Hey, Em.” Gabriel greeted as he stared at the board, with Balthazar waving at her.

“Watcha doing?”

“We’re playing Risk, dominating one country at a time.” Gabriel said with a laugh.

“I still have forces in the Ukraine, big brother.” Balthazar snarled.

“How long have you guys been playing?” she asked.

“7 hours.”

She raised her eyebrows and looked out the window. 

“Gabe, did you get a new car?”

“Yeah, isn’t she a beaut? It’s a third generation Pontiac Firebird.”

“Fire-Isn’t that the KITT car?”

“Yup.”

Emily just rolled her eyes, knowing Gabriel is a big T.V. fanatic. She looked out the window again and her face fell.

“Uh, Gabe. They’re towing it away.”

“What?!” the blonde shrieked as he ran to the window and sure enough, his care was being towed away.

“Wait!” he screamed out, running out the door. He then came back a few seconds later, grabbing the board and lifting it. 

“I’m taking the board with me!: he said before running out the door, “So you won’t cheat!”

As Gabriel ran off, Emily looked at Balthazar. 

“Were you gonna cheat, Bal?” Emily asked.

“Of course I was.” He said, and then he ran after his brother. Emily looked out the window and watched the scene with an amused smirk.

Gabriel was running after the truck while carrying the game board and Balthazar was running after him.

Yup, those are her boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so late, school was a killer. 
> 
> This was inspired by the Seinfeld episode with Kramer and Newman playing an epic game of risks and I could just see Gabriel and Balthazar playing like that. I could also see Gabriel with the KITT car, since that episode he turned Sam into the impala. 
> 
> Emily loves her boys.
> 
> I don’t own SPN, just Emily! Enjoy and comments are loved!


	9. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a chemistry class, Emily learns Crowley does not handle blood well.

Emily sighed as she fiddled with the beaker.

Another day, another boring chemistry class.

The teacher wants them to figure which chemicals mixes with which and partnered them up. The teacher partnered her up with…Crowley.

“Hello, McCloud.”

Speak of the Devil.

“McCloud, you have to give me the beaker.” Crowley said in an annoyed tone.

“Alright, alright, hold your horses.” She said as she grabbed another beaker and swerved to give it to him. But she moved too fast and it broke on Crolweys hand. 

“Oh shit!” she shrieked as she reached for a nearby paper towel and tried to wrap Crowleys hand. She then saw his shell shocked expression as he stared at his bleeding hand. She then realized what he was going to do.

“Crowley, no.” she said, “Crowley, don’t you dare!”

Crowley swayed in his seat as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

“Crowley, no!”

Crowley then fell to the floor in a dead faint while Emily gave out a frustrated groan. She then looked at the classroom and sighed.

“Anybody know where I can get a wheelbarrow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter, featuring Crowley. I like to think Crowley was the type who will faint when he see’s blood. As you can see, Crowley and Emily still don’t get along. 
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN, just Emily!


	10. Fergus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily finally finds out of one of the greatest secrets of the universe, Crowleys first name.

Emily sighed as she knocked on Crowleys door. Apparently, their brilliant science teacher decided to pair the two of them for a project. They both decided to do it at Crowleys house, since Catherine didn't want distractions at home. Emily was glad, she didn’t want Crowley at her place.

After the fifth knock, Crowley opened the door, looking at Emily in amusement.

“Ah, didn’t expect you so early, McCloud.” Crowley said, making her roll her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah.” She said, looking around his home, noticing how lavishly decorated it is, “Nice place you got here.”

“Thank you.” He said with a smirk. Suddenly, a well-dressed middle aged woman came into the room.

“Oh, mummy, this is Emily McCloud, we’re going to do a science project together.”

“Alright, Fergus. I’m going to Joanna’s home for a while. There’s food in the fridge if you are hungry.”

“Ok, see you later.” He said as they watched Mrs. Crowley leave. That’s when Emily realized something.

“Your first name is Fergus?”

For years, nobody knew Crowleys first name, so everyone called him Crowley. Not knowing his first name was sort of a urban legend at the school. Now, she knows why Crowley never said it.

“Yes, that is my name.” Crowley groaned.

“Fergus?” she said with a laugh.

“It’s a good name, it means manly strength.”

“Oh yeah, you’re manly alright.” She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She then let out a chuckle.

“I have to say, you did a hell of a job keeping it a secret all these years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late!
> 
> Here, Emily finds out Crowleys first name, which is canon with Fergus. Fergus really does mean manly strength. 
> 
> I decided to put Crowley like Kramer from Seinfeld, that nobody knew his first name until the fifth season. Its such a funny concept, I just had to use it here.
> 
> I don’t own SPN, just Emily! Comments are loved!

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Supernatural fic! I have jumped the bandwagon! 
> 
> Please be kind.
> 
> I decided to do an AU because doing canon is just too damn complicated.
> 
> So, I obviously had to make a OC, which is Emily McCloud, who is friends with the Novaks and Winchesters. This is part of series which I call “Spreading Our Wings.” Sorry for the cheesy title. Its 4 stories with all different stages of their life and through one-shots. Its mostly told through Emily’s POV. The other character’s will be named here, just be patient and it might take a while to update. I need ideas.
> 
> So, comments are loved! I don’t SPN, just Emily!


End file.
